Angel Island High (Free Join Roleplay)
This is a high school roleplay by Alexneushoorn. It's Free Join, so you don't have to ask to join. Characters Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Hugh the Wolf/Vitom Howl The olf. Rush The Hedgehog/RedRush3999 Danni the Bengal/1st Prince of winds leo the hedgehog/felipexbox2 The Roleplay Year 1 Zooey Monteiro: Blade, wake up. It's time for your first day of high school. Blade: Huh...? Alright, mom... Blade got up from bed and went downstairs to the breakfast table. Blade lived (at least in this RP) in a poor neighbourhood in a city on Angel Island. His parents, Dave and Zooey Monteiro were struggling to keep their family afloat. He also had a step-brother named Liam, who went to elementary school. Dave worked as a salesman for a corporation and Zooey worked as a waitress at a diner in the city Blade's family lived in. Because of this, Liam and Blade barely had time with their parents, and Liam and Blade have become independent rather quickly. Zooey: I hope you'll make some friends in high school, Blade. It's no fun without friends. Dave: Yep. I hope you get a good education so you get a good paying job to help this family. Blade: I always try to do my best, dad... But Blade had a dream: To become a hero and have awesome adventures like his original father, Miles 'Tails' Prower. Blade had a complicated and tragic past and ended up with a new father. Because of his dad switch, his dream to be a hero was shattered, and Blade became depressed. His parents were too poor too afford a therapist, however, so Blade had suffered from depression for a long time. After finishing breakfast, the school bus arrived. Zooey gave Blade his backpack. Zooey: Good luck, Blade. Blade: Thanks, mom... Blade got onto the school bus and it took off for the next stop. Hugh waited for the bus, with Howl. "Man nthis is boring." Hugh said throwing flaming cards at a target. "I know right four years of prison." Howl replied. Rush suddenly arrived on his skateboard, and jumped on top of the bus without being noticed. The bus stopped at Hugh and Howl's stop. The bus door opened and Blade was curious to see who would get on the bus. Hugh walked on with Howl. Hugh was carrying a clipboard they said "The list of..." The last word was covered by Hugh's arm as he and howl sat at the seats next to Blade. "Hi my name is Hugh, yours." The wolf uttered. Blade: *emotionless voice* I'm Blade... The bus doors closed and the bus drove off to the next stop. "My friend right next to me is Howl. So wanna be friends." The wolf asked. Blade: *shrugs* Fine by me... "Dude I know how you feel, just don't give up on your dream cause of a divorce or something stupid. I dreamt of being a musician and I a acheived it. Blade's eyes widened. Blade: Wait, how the f**k did you know about that?! "I'm a psychic, so I read your mind." The wolf replied. (Is that true, or are just making up bulls**t?) (It's true, Hugh's psychic) (If you say so...) Blade: *sigh* Whatever...And it was not a divorce, it was a complicated time changing process... Rush jumped off the bus and used his Extreme Gear to get to the school. "Dude I get how you feel I tried murduring my creator, before he was even born, I just gave up as I would be created by Eggman and bring forth judgement day." The wolf mentioned. Blade: Right... *sigh* My dreams have been shattered because of that f**king alien girl, and I can't do anything about it... "Dude there are infinite timelines including one where your dad might of never met her in the first place, or she might of had her heart attatched to a nuke and when she died her entire planet, and her entire species blew up." The wolf said grinning. Blade: Probably...But even I'm not that cruel... In Another area... Danni's step-mother was driving Danni to high school. Danni was worried because he had just moved from Apotos; he also didn't know North Mercia's language perfectly. He was shaking as he had a translator in his hand. Talking to his mother if he can be homeschooled. "Mom can I be homeschooled?" ''The translator said. "No honey you cannot. You have to be able to communicate with others your age. You might even have fun. Trust me when I was a little girl.." Danni began to tune her out and thought of high school; filled with bullies and jerks and preppies. That's how he saw it in the movies; as a living hell. He never wanted to move. The car finally got to the high school. His mom gave him a kiss on his head as he got out of the car. He slowly began to walk into the the school. Finally the bus stopped at the school. Hugh and a Howl jumped off. "Hey see you later." Hugh said to Blade, grinning. Hugh walked to Danni and extended his hand. "Hi my name is Hugh, yours." Hugh said with a smile. Danni made a smile, looked at his translator to see what Hugh said and then spoke Apotian into it. He showed it to Hugh; it said, "''Hi. I'm Danni. Nice to meet you to. Sadly I can't speak your language." Blade sighed as he got off the bus. He looked at the school. Blade: *thinking* So this is where I'm going to study for the next few years...Well, we'll just see how it turns out... He then walked over to Danni, Hugh and Howl. Blade: *in Apotian* Hey, I'm Blade...What's your name...? (Blade can speak a lot of languages.) "Wow! You can speak my language? This is just wonderful!" ''Danni looks excited. He starts blabbering on to Blade about how he learned the language and an assortment of other topics. Hugh started speaking in apotIan as well. "So what classes do you guys have?." "Yeah Hugh, and I got most of our classes together." Howl said as he made the too sweet hand gesture. Hugh just made the same hand symbol and the two bumped them. Blade: Well, let's see... Blade checked his schedule. Blade: I got Math, Spanish, History, then it's lunch time, then it's Science, English and then Gym...That's basically my schedule... "Guys I thinker all got the same classes." Hugh O'Neill. ''"I think I have the same classes too! What a coincidence." Danni said to Hugh and Blade. "I Hope our classes have nice teachers though." He opened up his phone and texted his mom that he met people who speak his language. 'That's great honey,' his mom sent. Blade: *sigh* Well, let's get ready for our first class... Blade walked into the school to look for Math class. "Hey Blade I found math class." Hugh said. Meanwhile, Rush headed to the entrance of the school and jumped off of his board. He then quickly got his schedule and went to his first class which was math as well. He then did the most coolest entrance in to the classroom ever. Blade entered Math class and took a seat. The math teacher was a light blue male kangaroo dressed in a white buttoned shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked as the students entered. Teacher: ... Hugh just took a seat in the front. Teacher: Alright, class. Welcome to math class. I'm your teacher, Mr. Baker. Your books are on your table, open them and get to work. Blade nodded and got to work. Hugh got to work and solved most problems in ten minutes. howl just tore out a sheet of paper from the book and made it a paper airplane. When he threw it it nearly hit the teacher. Mr. Baker: Young man, no paper airplanes in class! It can cost someone their eye! Danni quickly sped through his math work; as he enjoyed math. He took it to the teacher to see if he got them all right. (baker pls decide how many of them he got correct or whatever) Mr. Baker: Hmmm...All answers are correct. An A. The teacher then proceeded to give Danni an A. Hugh finally finished his work and took it to the teacher. Howl got them all wrong (Intentionally, cause he likes to set expectations low so he can shock people) he handed the work to the teacher. Mr. Baker proceeded to grade Hugh and Howl's work. Mr. Baker: Hugh, a B. Howl, an F. Mr. Baker proceeded to write 'ucktard' next to the F, making the word 'F**ktard'. Blade turned in his work to the teacher as well and he graded it. Mr. Baker: Blade, a B. Blade: Hm, good enough for me... Mr. Baker: Okay, class, you're done for today. Tomorrow we will be doing multiply, so get ready for that. Class dismissed. Blade shrugged, got his stuff and went towards his locker. The location and combination were given to him by the receptionist. He opened his locker and put his math book in it. Blade: *thinking* This school is nice, I have to admit that...But I still want to be that hero Tails once was...Sadly, I can't do jacks**t about it, so I'm stuck in this boring a** life with nothing exciting going on...I hate my life... Hugh and Howl put their math books in their locker and headed to Spanish. Blade left for Spanish as well. The teacher looked as they walked in. The teacher was a female cat wearing a white tank top and a khaki skirt. Blade: By the way, has anyone seen Danni...? Danni was busy looking at all the shiny school trophies for soccer; he loved soccer; or as he it; football. He saw a signup sheet and thought about joining. "Yeah I saw him looking at the soccer trophies." Hugh said. Blade: Alright... Teacher: Hola, aula. My name is Señorita Ramirez. I'll be your Spanish teacher for the current school year. Also, I'm missing one student. Where is that student? "Lo vi cerca de los trofeos de futbol." Hugh said (It means i saw him near the soccer trophies.) Mrs. Ramirez: Ir a buscarlo. (That's Spanish for 'Go get him then.') Hugh walked to Danni. And statred speaking apotian. "Hey Danni you gotta head to class." Danni looked at the translator. He quickly wrote his name on the sheet and ran to the Teacher quickly; speaking as he went inside. "Hola, mi nombre es Danni. Vengo de Apotos. No puedo hablar el idioma inglés en absolute." (Hi my name is Danni. I come from Apotos. I can't speak the English language whatsoever.) Hugh walked back to class and took his seat. Mrs. Ramirez: Eso no importa. Sentarse. (It's okay. Sit down.) Danni goes to sit down by some random other person. Mrs. Ramirez: Okay, open your textbooks and read as many sentences in Spanish as you can. Blade sighed and opened his Spanish book and started learning. Hugh read almost a page a miniute. Danni read at seemingly fast pace. Blade finished reading after about 10 minutes. Blade: Estoy listo... (I'm done...) Mrs. Ramirez: Hermosa. Lo que puede hacer por sí mismo si lo desea. (Good. You can do something for yourself if you want.) Blade nodded and got out his ChaoPod (iPod) and started listening to depressing music. "Estoy listo." Hugh said. "muinteoir in thugim an téacs" Howl lied (What how, said is Irish for "teacher I understand the text." " "Señor, he terminado leyendo lo que nos dice usted a leer. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" ( Sir, I have finished reading what you told us to read. What shall I do now?) Danni asked his teacher. Mrs. Ramirez: Eso está muy bien, Danni, pero yo soy una majer. (That's great, Danni, but I'm a woman.) Ahora puede hacer algo por sí mismo. (You can now do something for yourself.) "Lo siento, no quise decir eso, pero entiendo" ("Oops! Sorry; I didn't mean to say that. But I understand") Danni said. He quickly started doing his math work since he was done. The teacher then turned to Hugh. Mrs. Ramirez: You're done too? Good. Then you can do something for yourself too. Hugh got on his laptop and started coding a game. Eventually, Spanish class ended. Mrs. Ramirez: Okay, aula, the lesson's over. Tomorrow, we'll continue to read Spanish sentences. Class dismissed! Blade got up and left to go to his locker. He put his Spanish book in his locker and went to the soda machine to get a can of soda. He put a ring in the machine, got a can of lemon soda out of it and drank it. He then threw the empty can into a nearby trash can as he walked down the hall. Blade: *thinking* How is this education system going to help me...? I want to be a hero so bad, but that alien prick caused my dream to be shattered...I want to kill her so badly...But I'd end up in jail if I did...Why is my life such a hell hole...? Hugh could notice Blade was deep in his depressive thoughts. Hugh walked to Blade. "Dude I said there are infinite timelines so there's bound to be one where that stupid seedrain died. And there always is the purge." Hugh said Showing a small psychotic side. Howl meanwhile gone into history class with a 36 pack of beer. Blade: This timeline is not one of those infinite timelines! And what the f**k do you mean by 'The Purge'? "A night where every crime is legal for 12 hours." Hugh explained. Blade: But I wanna be a hero, not a criminal! How would that help me?! Danni began to walk straight to class as he didn"t want to get sidetracked again. Blade sighed and just walked to class. Hugh walked to class and sat next to Howl. Howl was busy though chugging down a can of beer. "Howl why are you drinking beer?" Hugh asked. Issac: *Inside the history class he is trying to hide the unconscious body of thwe real teacher after an accident left him that way* Crap! Howl started drinking a second beer. Blade: *to Isaac* Uh, are you the teacher? Issac: YES! I am... *he quickly hid the other teacher in a closet* Im just putting things away. Howl was now officially drunk. "Hey teacher want a beer?" Howl asked" Blade: If you say so... "No, and why are you drinking alcohol, that is illegal at schools and at your age." Issac says snatching the beer away from Howl. Blade sighed. Blade: What will we be doing today, teacher? Issac: History. Blade: No s**t, I meant WHAT kind of history. "Weird I thought it would be being a buzzkill." Howl joked. Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays